It is well known to use electronic collars as aids for training for dogs. Such collars provide a mild electric shock to the animal as a correction technique to discourage actions such as aggressive behavior and barking, or to deter a dog from leaving a designated area bounded by what commonly is known as an invisible fence. While these are the most common uses for electronic collars, this invention also applies to electronic collars having other uses. The collars can be operated manually by means of a controller in the hands of an owner or a trainer, or automatically in response to the dog barking or moving within a specified distance of the invisible fence.
Electronic training collars comprise battery powered circuitry that can supply an electric charge across two electrode contact elements. Typically, the electrode contact elements comprise upstanding electrically conductive posts that are about one-half inch in length and terminate in a substantially pointed end, and are spaced about one and one-fourth inches apart. The posts must be pressed against the dog's skin to such an extent as to establish an area of contact that is of sufficient size to complete the circuit. This is accomplished by suitably tightening the collar about the dog's neck. Owing to the fact that this area of contact must be established with two relatively long and narrow posts, the tightening causes some discomfort to any dog upon which the collar is fitted. However, it can cause considerable discomfort to dogs with small necks, which can result in a reluctance of small dogs to submit to having the collar placed around their necks, as well as possible skin injury or irritation.